Top of the Tower
by Presgamer1
Summary: A late night conversation between two people pretending to be what they're not. Oneshot.


A/N: Just something that I thought up and couldn't get out of my head.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JKR!

* * *

Harry stood atop of the reconstructed Astronomy Tower contemplating his life thus far. So far his whole life had been set up for him to die, and then just in the blink of an eye, he didn't. He survived against all odds. When he was bound with only him, Quirrell and the mirror of Erised, when he was bitten by a basilisk only for Fakes to cry in his wound. When he rescued his godfather, merlin rest his soul, from hundreds of dementors with a charm most adult wizards couldn't do. When he survived a tournament made for adults with a high death toll as well as witnessing Voldemort's rebirth. When he and 5 friends, _more like 2 friends and 3 accomplices,_ Harry thought, fought some of the best death eater there were. When Harry watched Dumbledore die to Snape's wand and fighting against all of those blasted inferi. Then of course the dreaded Horcrux hunt, where Ron and Hermione both abandoned him not to mention when he nearly got beheaded just for mentioning Horcruxes in goblin territory, thank merlin Ragnok realized he was uneducated. And finally facing off against Voldemort, only to be struck with the killing curse, before coming back to life. Then to think, that the Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly all just thought they could go charging right back into his life? As if.

He had heard Molly and Ginny's conversation with the headmaster, planning to drug him with love potions for Ginny and then take the Potter fortune after he died. Then there was Ron who was just using him for fame and money and Hermione who used him to elevate her social status. When he had denied them and aired their dirty laundry to the whole wizarding world after he defeated Voldemort he had created quite a stir. Luckily, none of them were daft enough to go against him so instead they sided with him and fought against those 4. Arthur had gone ahead and disowned them from the house of Weasley with the blessing of Bill, Charlie and the twins. Percy chose to play Switzerland and remain neutral. Ginny and Molly had been sentenced for 5 years each in Azkaban for line theft, and Ron got 6 months for stealing. It never hurt to use your status to brutally punish your enemies after all. At least that's what Harry thought.

"You come out here often?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

"I like to think it helps me reconnect with those I've lost." Harry replied without turning around.

"Oh? Last I checked the moon held no symbolicness for the Potter family and I know Lovegood survived the war, so tell me which family are you missing through the stars? The Blacks?"

"You sure do know a lot about pureblood culture don't you?" Harry chuckled.

"Kinda have to when your being raised to be the Pureblood heiress of the leader of the neutrals." The girl replied easily.

"Wish I could be neutral." Harry laughed dryly.

"You never did answer my question, which Black are you missing?" The girl asked as she came into view. She had stomach length blond hair, braided into an elegant plait, and bluish grey eyes which contrasted well with her hair.

"Sirius, Sirius Black. As well Nymphadora Lupin and Remus Lupin. So, to correct a statement the moon is symbolic for the Potter family, has been since my dad was alive." Harry answered easily.

"Lupin… Lupin… he was our DADA teacher right? 3rd year? Got fired for being a were."

"You got a problem with werewolves?" Harry asked defensively.

"Not since wolfsbane was invented, no." The girl replied, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her heart shaped face.

"It seems you know so much about me and I know so little about you, who are you anyways?" Harry inquired.

"We went to school together for 6 years and you don't remember me, thanks Potter." The girl said sarcastically, "But to answer your question I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"So what's Slytherin's Ice Queen doing atop the astronomy tower at midnight?"

"Thinking, or trying to at least." The young woman replied.

"What about?" Harry asked, turning around, finally getting a good look at his peer. She was about 5' 8'' with long blond hair that fell to her hips and piercing blue eyes. People said those blue eyes were like ice, cold and hard to the world but Harry saw something else, something he had, pain and suffering, pretending to be something your not.

"The war, life, things, does one really need something to think about?" Daphne replied.

"Since when did you get so philosophical?" Harry responded amused.

"Since I was 7 and realized that I had to be something I'm not." Daphne deadpanned.

"Oh?"

"It's just stupid, I'm expected to marry well, sit around have tea, host balls, and be the perfect little pureblood princess." Here Daphne sneered, "I just want to fade into the background, live a cozy life with a little bit of exploring. Sorry, didn't mean to rant about that to you."

"It's fine, I understand what you mean. People expect me to become like Dumbledore, teach DADA, become headmaster, minister, chief warlock. It's annoying, I've been debating whether or not I should just ditch Britain." Harry finished with a dry chuckle.

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know, honestly it's probably because everyone I've lost was here. Whether through betrayal or death."

"Lingering on the dead isn't a good way to go, trust me." Daphne said.

"Just why is that?" Harry asked, a bit of steel in his voice.

"I lost my sister, she was 2 years younger than me, she was raped and then killed, right in front of my eyes, I lingered over her death for 6 months, at first it wasn't much, but eventually I stopped eating and just slept all day. Thankfully my best friend finally snapped me out of it. Of course then my best friend had to go and die." Now it was Daphne's turn to chuckle dryly.

"I suppose you're right, I'm sorry by the way, about your sister and your friend."

"It's fine."

"Well I should get going, have to go play saviour." Harry said sarcastically.

"Good night Potter."

"Call me Harry."

"Huh?"

"My name, call me Harry."

"Ok I suppose, call me Daphne then, good night Harry."

"Good night Daphne."


End file.
